Feeling the Way (Episode 7.2)
Tyndall: Warrior, with Seraph returned and assisting in our search for Sati, we have every reason to hope that the detrimental effects her abduction by the General have had on the System will soon come to an end. The Council has decided that we should try to work with Seraph as closely as possible to achieve this goal, and the Oracle herself has shown some interest in such a collaboration. I'm routing you to Ghost, who will provide you with further details. Operator: You know, it looks really red out there. Well, I see green, but the green spells red, if you get me. Anyway, Ghost should be in there. Let's see what's up. Ghost: Hello, {redpill_name}. You'll be working with Seraph to locate Sati. As you've probably heard, Seraph can "see" certain things in the code that most operatives and programs can't, like stealthed Elite Commandos, and Machine overwriting. We aren't sure yet if he can see Sati's code signal, but that's probably one of the things you'll find out shortly. Your operator will tell you where to meet him. Just follow his lead, and I'm sure you'll do fine. Ghost: As long as you haven't been overwritten by the Machines, you should have nothing to worry about with Seraph. Tyndall: Seraph and the Oracle have our full support, {redpill_name}, so rest assured that Zion will back you up in whatever they ask you to do. Operator: Those big fat signals on my screen can't be anyone besides the Oracle and Seraph. Hey, you'd told me if you'd been overwritten by the Machines, wouldn't you? We're buddies, right? Oracle: I am a little worried about Sati--she's never been away for this long before--but she's a tough kid; I think she'll pull through all right. If you really want to know, I'd say it's the General who's going to end up in a bad wayif he doesn't change his tune. Operator: Do me a favor and keep that to yourself, all right? I can make a killing in betting circles with the Oracle's "insider" info. Seraph: Your operator will guide you. Tyndall: Your operator is picking up the golden code signal we've seen once before, operative. we believe that it is Seraph guiding you to your target. Operator: That's where the gold beacon thingy pointed. I just do what gold code tells me. It's worked so far. Operator: Whoa. So that's where he got to. Seraph: I receive only the faintest impression. on the soldiers we could find...but this has not been successful. There must be another way. Seraph: I am sure that she lives...I know that she can be reached. We have only to find the means. Tyndall: Seraph seems confident that Sati is out there somewhere, but if we can't lcoate her soon, we have to anticipate that very serious problems will arise from the continued degradation of the Matrix' weather routines. Our public health services in the city already indicate that cases of mysterious dizziness, nausea, and disorientation have taken a sharp rise in recent weeks, and we can't expect the "sunspot activity " explanation offered by official media sources to hold up much longer in the face of this prolonged weather disruption. Notes Computer: ### DISPATCH 493/71.GN ### NEGATIVE. MAINTAIN OPERATION. ADDITIONAL FORCES NOT NEEDED AGAINST MACHINE BATTLE GROUP AT THIS TIME #### NPCs *Commandos? *Elite Commandos? *''Episode 7.1: "The Search"'' Category:Episode 7.2 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 7.2)